[unreadable] This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Malaria: Immunology, Pathogenesis and Vaccine Perspectives", organized by Michael F. Good and Nick M. Anstey, which will be held in Alpbach, Austria from June 8 - 13, 2008. Our increased knowledge in basic immunology is having dramatic repercussions on our understanding of the immune responses to the malaria parasite and how these contribute to parasite resistance and to immunopathogenesis. Consequently, we are refining our classical approach to malaria vaccine development, which has been based centrally on production of recombinant proteins of the merozoite or sporozoite surface. While these still represent the major pathway, we can now evaluate our approaches in terms of adjuvants, vectors and prime boost approaches to optimize immune responses and chances of success. Simultaneously, we are re-evaluating approaches based on whole parasites (sporozoites, red cell stages) using attenuated and inactivated organisms. The meeting will bring together world leaders in the three inter-related sub themes - immunology, pathogenesis and vaccinology - and update all attendees on the complex interactions between induction of immune responses and the consequences, both positive (i.e. immunity) and negative (immune dysregulation and disease). We will hear the latest reports on clinical trials for both the leading subunit and whole organismal vaccines, all in a venue which will see scientists from both developed countries and malaria-endemic countries sharing ideas and planning strategic research collaborations. Malaria is responsible for more mortality than any other parasitic disease. Plasmodium falciparum - the species responsible for the majority of severe malaria and the estimated 1.5 to 2.7 million deaths that occur from malaria each year - accounts for 25-40% of the global malaria burden, causing significant morbidity, economic costs and low birth weight and severe anemia in children. A much greater understanding of the immune interactions between the Pf parasite and the human host, on the molecular level, is required, and this Keystone Symposia meeting will provide opportunities for expansive discussion on these important themes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]